Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{k - 1}{4k - 11} - \dfrac{9k - 2}{4k - 11}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{k - 1 - (9k - 2)}{4k - 11}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{k - 1 - 9k + 2}{4k - 11}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-8k + 1}{4k - 11}$